Family Ties
by cranksta
Summary: Isshin must now look for his died wifes family in order to save his daughter Yuzu
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys sorry this one will be kinda short, just getting out of the hospital and still kinda reeling from the medication and all, hope you like it.**_

_**Note: Beginning takes place after Journey: Ripple Effect**_

_**And oh ya I don't own bleach or its characters just this story and the plot.**_

FAMILEY TIES

A Father's Defeat

"Saw a T.V. show awhile back about a guy who was going crazy (man I love TV greatest invention these humans ever made.) He got some advice from a friend, told him to make a journal, to kinda calm his mind, see where he's been, to see where he's going. So, I figured what the hell."

"First off my name is Kurosaki Isshin, and I'm the best damn dad around, ok maybe not the best dad. My real name is Isshin of the Shiba clan, I'm not human never was. I was born in soul society, to a very (umm how do you humans say it) dysfunctional family, VERY dysfunctional family, I mean it's a wonder I turned out so cool."

"Anyway, just got done fighting my son, (long story) seems I past on some very undesirable traits onto him, you know the sins of the father and all. In the process of saving my son, I allowed myself to relapse into the beast I once was. The joy of the fight totally consumed me, I couldn't, well truthfully I didn't want to hold back and so my reiatsu ended up permanently altering my two beautiful daughter's destinies. Karin well she pulls more after her old man, so I've decided to leave her with her older brother for awhile, she'll be safer that way, but Yuzu well she's a special case, takes after her mother (and funny thing Inoue Orihime is similar in away too, note: ask Kisuke if he knows anything about it, probably lie as usual can't believe I can't trust my best friend,)."

"Well, needless to say my entire family has passed on from their human lives. Now if this was any other family things would be really sad, but for my kids well it's the beginning of a new life (a life I had hoped wouldn't be theirs for quiet sometime.) but you know spelt milk and all."

"Ichigo's probably going to hate me for awhile, but I couldn't intervene, I was too close to the problem, he needed outside help (have to keep telling myself, that or I'll hate myself too), he's got a good girl on his side, (surprisingly) and Karin well benefit from both of their power."

"So, here I go, trying to hunt down the last remaining soul summoners. (Oh my wife's clan), hopefully they can help Yuzu before she needs to pass on. Again had I not touched both daughters with my reiatsu maybe this would never have happened, but anyway my life's never been that easy, should have known."

"Kisuke gave me an experimental gigai, for Yuzu helps to keep her soul chain from deteriorating, and allows us to move through the human world without being spotted by hollows or pesky shinigami's (No matter what country there from, oh ya there are different shinigamis out there, they call themselves different things but hey I'm Japanese so.. get back on topic)."

"I hope I'm doing the right thing as a father, made some pretty big mistakes so far, but I did it because I love my kids. I replaced Yuzu's memories, made her forget about her brother and sister, won't last I know, but hopefully she'll get what she needs before they come back, and well if that happens she'll be back with her family. And maybe I'll be back with Masaki, can't believe she's staying with HIM (family business and all)."

"Well that's it for now, I'll write again soon I hope. Maybe after this is all done, my children can forgive me……)

Isshin

_Outside of Urahara's store_

"Isshin, the gigai is only temporary. This type of thing was never meant for…" Urahara trails off, as he looks at the sleeping child in Isshin's arms.

"Ya, ya I know. If all goes well we should be done soon."

"If you find them…"

"If I find them hopefully they won't kill me." Isshin said laughing.

"Any leads?"

"America, more specifically Hawaii. Last I heard Masaki's brother moved over there right after the marriage." Isshin said as he gently placed Yuzu in the back seat of the car. "Kisuke,"

"Ya,"

"Watch out for my son and daughter please, try to keep HIM away from them." Isshin said. Yoruichi walked up to Isshin and hugged him. "Nice ring," Isshin said, "It's about time."

"You wound me old friend, a bachelor like me finds it hard to settle down." Urahara said bowing his head. The three friends look at each other for along moment, and then Isshin gets into the car and drives away.

"Well she be alright?" Yoruichi asks

"Her power is almost like god's, she should be fine." Urahara says as he walks back into the store.

_**Ok this story will be totally fictional, almost having nothing to do with Bleach. I mean come on now the personality of Yuzu and Isshin aren't exactly establish, so in this story I'll be making a lot of stuff up, it will also be in first and third person. I'm looking at this story to be about 5 chapters long. Hope you like it, remember I'm still a little dazed from the medication I'm on but remember to review, review, Reviews… Journey (chapter 3) to be out in about 2 days.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters (Thou I do own this story and any new characters made in them)**_

_**Story takes place in Hawaii, with Isshin and Yuzu**_

_**Words used in story: I will be using some Hawaiian words in this story so I'll give a little definition to these words now.**_

_**Mana: Spirit Power (like reiatsu)**_

_**Koas: Fighting men (great fighters of legend/night marchers a Hawaiian legend)**_

_**Ahupuaa: Division of countries**_

_**Heiau: Sacred grounds/temple**_

_**Mai Ka Po Mia: Chaotic time of the night (Midnight) **_

_**Wai'ona Make: Spirit of Death (In this story equal to Shinigamis)**_

_**Aumakua: Animal Spirit of protection**_

_**Loko'ino: evil (in this story equal to hollows)**_

_**Pele: Goddess of Fire/life (not necessarily a nice god in Hawaiian culture, very fickle and prone to violence, she is a demi-god)said to live in the volcano on the Island of Hawaii known as Mona Kai.**_

_**I also would like to point out that in Hawaii a lot of people speak a broken form of English lovingly called Pigeon. If I use other words that you don't know just ask and I'll break it down for you.**_

* * *

FAMILY TIES

A Clash of Culture

"Well I'm back, Kurosaki Isshin here writing in this damn book. I'm basically hoping that by writing things down I can see mistakes quickly and correct them. Yuzu's reiatsu is so much different from a shinigami's, that's why it is common for a person like Yuzu to have her spirit powers broken when they pass on (no wonder so many people hate us shinigamis).

When I first met Yuzu's mother Masaki I knew the dangers of us having children. I knew the laws and what might occur, but love can do strange things to you, I can't help but wonder have I cursed my children. I mean it is very difficult to have children once in Soul Society, and there is a good reason for that, we are pretty much immortal, but here I am one of the most powerful shinigamis ever to walk the planet (not bragging just fact) and I have three children to my name, what the hell did I think was going to happen.

Anyway back to my current situation. I have arrived in Hawaii, on the Island of Hawaii (confusing the state and the island have the same name), Yuzu still doesn't remember her brother or sister, but I can see a sadness in her eyes, she knows that a part of her heart is missing, she just doesn't know what but she knows it's something dear to her. I have to find her uncle Masaki's brother. I think he goes by the name of Koa (that's Hawaiian for Warrior what a conceited punk).

He never much liked me from the start, and now he blames me for his sister's death. Can't wait for him to react when I bring him his niece in a spirit form, he's just going to love me. Damn why does everyone I know want to kill me. I mean I'm a loveable guy. Any way I heard that Koa lives somewhere on Mona Kai, that's just perfect, he lives next to that crazy woman hate talking to her she's so crazy anyway I gotta do this for Yuzu. Have to get her power under control, don't want her getting attacked by shinigamis or having HIM step in. I also want her trained so she doesn't become a, well a zanpaktou don't want her to live that life of solitude, not when she loves to be around people so much. Anyway I'll write more soon.

Isshin of the Shiba clan.

P.S Kuukaku got in contact with me the other day, seems like my son (Ichigo) has decided to find out about his past (or families past) before deciding on a life with the shinigamis, taking Karin with him, not sure if I like that idea, but I like it more than Karin training at the academy by herself. Kuukaku also mentioned something about Karin having a _crush_ on some young captain named Hitsugaya Toushirou (mental note: if all goes well here when I get back to Soul Society kill Hitsugaya Toushirou).

* * *

The two walked up the volcano's path totally concealed from any human's eyes. Yuzu laughed and danced staring at some of the beautiful fiery red flowers that sprouted up along the volcanic rock. "Dad these flowers are so beautiful they remind me of, of…." A picture of an orange haired boy flashed in her mind, and an overwhelming sadness filled her.

Isshin saw the sadness creep up in his daughter and thought fast, "Oi, Yuzu watch daddy run up the path on his hands!" Isshin jumped on his hands and started moving up the path, he lost his balance though and came rolling back down in front of Yuzu. Yuzu began to laugh. "Ah, let's go my most beautiful daughter." Isshin shouted in a comical voice as he grabbed Yuzu and threw her up in the air.

Yuzu laughed as she went up, but her skirt flew up as well. Yuzu landed her face red in embarrassment, "Daddy, I'm fourteen now you can't do that anymore," she said with a pouting face.

"What, you'll always be my baby GIRL!" Isshin shouted with tears running down his eyes, Yuzu let out a small giggle. Just then Isshin snapped his head to the side at the presence of a very powerful reiatsu. Yuzu's eyes opened wide as she felt the power too, she instinctively moved behind her dad.

"Isshin, I thought I recognized that mana, it's been awhile," a beautiful woman said as she walked bare foot over the sharp, jagged lava rock. Her hair was thick and dark hanging well past her waist, her beautiful brown skin seemed to shine in the suns caressing rays, as the thin pink material she wore around her waist (the only piece of clothing on her) glided happily on the breeze.

"Pele, nice to see you again," Isshin said as he moved forward to stand completely in front of his daughter.

"Oh, and who is that wonderful creature behind you," the woman said her eyes sparkling with mischievous glee.

"I am Kurosaki Yuzu," Yuzu said in a soft voice bowing slightly.

"Kurosaki?" Pele said with a slightly raised eyebrow as she looked at Isshin, "Isshin she looks so much like her mother."

Isshin bent down and turned to Yuzu, "Yuzu can you give daddy a moment alone with her please."

"Daddy," Yuzu eyed Isshin suspiciously, "She isn't wearing a top, are you going to be a perv?"

"What," Isshin said in shock, "Of course not, that's just how Hawaiians dress sometimes." Isshin said a bright red color tingeing his cheeks.

Yuzu eyed Isshin and then nodded, happily skipping up the path gathering flowers. Pele moved closer to Isshin, "It's not often that a Mai'ona Maka crosses over their respective Ahupuaa," Pele said with a smile, "The others will not be pleased with you."

"I have come for my daughter, she needs training before we can move on."

"Training?" Pele said with a laugh, "Isshin she is not even among the living anymore."

"I know," Isshin said with a bowed head, "Have you seen Koa?"

"What, that boring man," Pele said walking away, "He's just over the mountain, be careful now, Isshin don't want you getting burned." The rock under Isshin's feet turned instantly to lava, Isshin jumped away avoiding harm. Pele laughed out loud and disappeared. Isshin shook his head and went to catch up with Yuzu.

* * *

A small brown dog sniffed the air, and tilted his head slightly as he starred at the two strange people walking up the path. There sent seemed strange, not quite human, but _not bad_, the dog decided as his tail began to wag. The dog turned and began to trot down the path to meet the two strangers.

"Dad look at that cute dog," Yuzu squealed with excitement at the approaching dog. The dog reached Yuzu and jumped up on her shoulders and began licking Yuzu's face, "Good boy, good boy," Yuzu laughed and looked at her dad.

Isshin smiled and lit a cigarette, "I thought you quit," a voice from behind Isshin said.

Isshin spun around and smiled, "My dad never raised me to be a quitter." The man laughed, his light brown hair swaying in the breeze, "Yuzu, this is your uncle Koa."

The dog trotted over to Koa and sat down, Yuzu starred at the man who smiled warmly at her, "I'm your mother's brother, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Koa said. A strange force immediately hit the three of them. Isshin looked at Koa and Koa nodded, "Yuzu come please I want to show you my garden." Yuzu looked questionably at Isshin, but Isshin smiled and nodded at Yuzu.

Yuzu walked slowly towards her uncle taking his hand as he led her up the path, Koa looked back at Isshin, "We need to talk after," Isshin nodded his head.

After the two were out of sight, Isshin said, "Thank You for waiting tell my daughter was gone."

"You shouldn't have come braddah," a tall man said.

"My, my five members of the Koas, the Wai'ona Maka, must really not like me," Isshin said with a smile. He looked at the five men who all stood at least 6'4, their entire bodies having been shaved of hair, "I guess there's no choice huh," Isshin said drawing his zanpaktou.

_**

* * *

**_

To all my readers that may be upset that this story is way off from the bleach universe I ask please be patient I tie it all up in the end (With my Journey story). Please Review. P.S Hawaiian women no longer go around topless just to let you guys know out there. Oh and I know you people from Hawaii might say the Ikaika is Hawaiian for warrior, it is actually Hawaiian for fighter, or soldier, Koa is a word used to describe a warrior outside of the military.


End file.
